Lucario: The Aura Soldier
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: They used a living, breathing soul to create a perfect specimen. They have made a dire mistake.


**Lucario: The Aura Soldier**

**A Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**By Neo Rabbit  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Lucario and other pokemons are property to their respective owners. Fan characters listed in the story are mine.

Rating: ** R for Sequences of Strong Bloody/Graphic Violence and Intense Pokemon Battles Throughout, Language, Some Sexual Content, and Brief Nudity.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, and Thriller**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Lucas Sinyama. I am a first lieutenant in the Kalos region squadron. If you are listening to this recording, chances are that I'm already dead. If you are in possession of this recording, then I beseech you to deliver this to any form of media or journalist that you can find that can hear my story. Because trust me, they're going to want to hear what I have to say...and so should you. Just consider yourself lucky that you're not the unlucky ones like me<em>.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One Awakening<strong>

"_He's coming to, sir_." A woman voice spoke from a P.A.

"_Good_." A male voice spoke. "_If he starts to become erratic, apply the shock treatment_."

"_Yes, sir_."

The scenery blurred into focus as an unknown figure awoke to what looked like a surgery room as the figure groaned awoke due to the overhead lights glares.

"Uh...w-where...where..."

The figure spoke in a male tone, almost a bit gruff as a male surgeon approached his right bedside. He wore a face mask and glasses to hide his eyes. The lens of the glasses has a sinister glare of light into them as he spoke.

"Ah, you're awake." The surgeon spoke. "Tell me...do you remember who you are?"

The figure groaned once again due to the glare of the overhead lights as he spoke.

"M-My name...My name is Lucas S-Sinyama. I am a first lieutenant commander of the Kalos region squadron."

Then, Lucas noticed that his voice got more gruff than normal as the surgeon nodded and spoke.

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

Lucas slowly surveyed his surroundings keenly aware that he was laid upon a bed. There, he saw machines, medical supplies, and surgical equipment nearby, which caught his interest.

"Uh...doc?" Lucas spoke out of concern as he turned to the doctor, completely ignoring the dark smile on the surgeon's face. "What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was-"

"You were in a hospital." The surgeon cut in.

"Yes! What the hell am I doing here? And-And why is my voice different. Am I drugged or something? "

"Hm...in a manner of speaking. Take a look for yourself." The surgeon spoke as he gestured to Lucas' arm.

"Why? What did you-"

But Lucas stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a frightening sight. Instead of seeing pale, white human skin and a hand, he saw a hue of dark blue and a paw with a white spike protruding from the back of it, same with the other paw.

Blindly unaware of the restraint on his wrists, Lucas' arm trembled and his breathing shuttered at the horrifying sight.

"Wh-wha-what the fuck?" He whispered, then turned his attention to the smiling surgeon. "Gimme a mirror."

"Lucas, my boy, you already-"

"I SAID, GIVE ME A GODDAMN MIRROR, NOW!" Lucas bellowed, unaware that his paw was emitting a bluish energy upon his sudden outburst.

After a brief moment, the power subsided as the surgeon's smile diverted a bit in disapproval before he relented.

"Very well."

Per requested, the surgeon seized the small mirror from a small silver table next to the bed and presented it to Lucas, who snatched it from his hand and looked to his reflection. And what he saw horrified him to no end.

"Holy Christ." He spoke in a whisper as he touched his face.

What he saw was the face of a Pokemon. And to his knowledge, was one of the most, if not all, powerful Pokemon in existence: A _Lucario_!

His entire face was blue, has had pointy ears, his iris were blue with a hue of black fur over them that resembles a mask, a black nose, and sharp canine for teeth.

As he caressed his face, his breathing shuddered and his eyes were teary upon this revelation.

"O-Oh my God." He spoke. "Oh, my God, I'm a...I-I'm a Pokemon?!"

"Well, quite right, Lucas. And a fine specimen at that."

But the surgeon, losing his smile, slowly realized his mistake as Lucas slowly diverted his gaze a bit from the mirror upon that statement.

"Specimen." Lucas repeated as he turned and deathly glared in the surgeon's direction, slowly placing the mirror down. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

In an attempt at reasoning, the surgeon gestured the palm of his right hand towards Lucas.

"Doctor..." The woman spoke, out of concern, on P.A.

"Not yet." He spoke, than addressed the patient. "Lucas..."

"What the hell did you people do-"

His statement was halted as he was now vaguely aware of the restraint on both his wrists, which propelled Lucas into a snarling, angry rage as the surgeon noticed.

As a result, the blue energy that appeared earlier has returned surrounding Lucas' right paw to the surgeon's and patient's notice.

"Lucas, calm down."

"No, fuck you!"

Turning his glare to the surgeon, Lucas instinctively extended his right wrist as the blue energy glowed in response.

"Now!" The surgeon spoke.

Almost instantly, Lucas emitted a bloodcurdling scream as electricity coursed through his entire body and surrounding the entire bed.

Lucas' body convulsed with every surge as the surgeon watched before he gestured his hand to seize the procedure rendering the patient unconscious.

Lucas' vision was dark as voices echoed to his hearing.

"_What now, sir_?" His assistance asked as the surgeon sighed in disapproval.

"_Give it an hour or two. Hopefully when he awake, he'll see that it's not all bad. Trust me, my dear. He'll come around._"

"_And if you're wrong, sir?_"

"_If I am wrong, then take a wild guess as to what happens to all test subjects_.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Back! And with my first Pokemon story. I don't know if this kind of thing was done before, but if it has, can't blame a guy for dreaming or trying for that matter. Just something that came to my head. Hopefully I'll update it regularly, but real-life waits for no man so keep a lookout for next chap. Ciao<em>!

_**In the next chap, Lucas get unexpected help in a bid to escape**_.


End file.
